harvestmoonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Guia Harvest Moon Friends of Mineral Town
Guia de Harvest Moon Friends of Mineral Town Mas que ser una guia esto es como un instructivo o manual de uso del juego, ya que mas que guiarte por el juego, solo te dira la ubicacion de algunas cosas, eventos, como ganar dinero, mantener tu granja, etc. Empezando Llegas a una granja que habías visitado de niño (una vez que visitaste el pueblo con tus padres, te les perdiste y un anciano de una graja te ayudo a encontrarlos, el ofreció que te quedaras un tiempo en su graja y tus padres aceptaron, te divertiste, conviviste con los animales e incluso hiciste una amiguita, pero las vacaciones se acabaron y tuviste que volver a la ciudad, pero no sin antes prometerle al anciano escribirle y a la niña, volver al pueblo...ah que días aquellos), y te encuentras con el alcalde que te pregunta que haces ahí, le cuentas la historia y él te dice que el anciano murió y le dejo la granja a alguien llamado , se presenta, y aquí empieza tu historia. Despiertas a las 6 am del primer día, sales de tu casa y el alcalde Thomas, te explica lo básico, y si lo deseas un poco más, luego llega Zack el encargado de los envíos en Mineral Town y de comprarte lo que coseches y recojas, irá a las 5 pm a tu casa por las cosas exceptuando los días festivos. Ellos dos se irán y quedarás solo, solo con una granja descuidada, 500G (G=Gold, dinero) , un perro, un árbol con un panal de abejas, herramientas básicas, un pueblo por conocer y toda una aventura por comenzar. Manteniendo la Granja Empezaras desde cero, con una granja sucia, te recomiendo que este primer día hagas esto, en cuanto te deje Zack, ve a limpiar la graja, utiliza la hoz para cortar la hierba, el mazo para las rocas pequeñas por ahora, y el hacha para las ramas o troncos, haz todo lo que puedas hasta las 9 am, de ahí dirígete al norte a la tienda de suministros (no olvides saludar a la gente con la que te encuentres, pues será tu presentación) y compra semillas con los 500 G que tienes, preferiblemente de patata, crecen rápido y te dan buen dinero por ellas. Regresa a tu granja pero antes pasa por la casa del alcalde, ahí estará el hablando con Barley el dueño de la granja Yodel (donde venden vacas y ovejas) y saludarlos, en especial a Barley (dos días después te llevará un caballo), ya deben de ser como las 11:00am - 11:30am, siembra las semillas en el campo que limpiaste, ve por tu regadora y riégalas, debes ser como las 2:00pm , ahora ve al árbol y y mira el panal de abejas, te dará miel, tómala y métela el la caja de envíos, ahora ve al bosque del sur de tu granja, recorrerlo recogiendo lo que encuentres, en especial pasto azul que te dan 100 G por el, llévalo a la caja de envió, has esto antes de las 4:30pm, a las 5:00pm llegara Zack a recoger lo que metiste en la caja, te dará aproximadamente de 150 a 500 G. Luego ve a la posada de Doug desde las 6:00pm en adelante, ahí se reúnen algunas personas, ve y presentarte, regresa a la granja, entra en tu casa, si quieres duérmete con el perro, subirá su afecto hacia ti. Así termina tu primer día. Los demás dependen de ti. Mineral Town El pueblo esta lleno de personas, hogares y comercios que serán indispensables para la vida en la granja y el desarrollo del juego. Mineral Town se divide en 5 zonas: * Lado sur del Pueblo Mineral (South Side of Mineral Town) * Lado norte del Pueblo Mineral (North Side of Mineral Town) * Playa Mineral (Mineral Beach) * Colinas Madre (Mother´s Hill) * Bosque (Forest) Lado Sur de Mineral Town Aquí se encuentran: *'Tu Granja' *'Lote Vacio', aquí, en un futuro, Gotz el carpintero construirá tu casa del pueblo. *'Plaza Central '(Rose Square), ''Casi todos los festivales del pueblo tienen lugar aquí, pero comúnmente solo esta las señoras chismosas, Gray dando vueltas, y el Alcalde poniendo avisos en el mural. *'Granja Poultry''' (Poultry Farm), la casa de Rick, Popuri, y su mamá Lilia, ademas aquí te venden y compran las gallinas y todo lo que requieras para cuidarlas. *'Granja Yodel' (Yodel Farm), aquí vive Barley y su nieta May, ademas te venden todo para el cuidado y reproducción de vacas y ovejas. *'Herrería '(Saibara the Blacksmith), Saibara el herrero vive aquí y junto con su nieto Gray, hacen diferentes utensilios, accesorios de chicas, máquinas y lo mas importante, es quién mejora tus herramientas. Lado Norte de Mineral Town Aqui se encuentran: * Vinería "Aja" ''(Aja Winery), hogar de Manna y Duke, dueños de la vinería, Duke siembra y cosecha uva y la procesa en el deposito (todo en ese terreno), mientras que Manna te vende: Nota: Si te quieres casarte con Karen, será un lugar que visites mucho. * '''Posada/Bar de Doug '(Doug`s Inn), Posada manejada por Doug, padre de Ann (ellos viven en la parte de atrás), aquí se hospedan Gray, nieto del herrero y Cliff, el chico que parece vagabundo (solo parece). También es Restaurante, por el día y Bar por la tarde-noche. *'Casa de Basil '(Basil´s house), la casa de Basil, su esposa Anna y su hija Mary, encargada de la biblioteca, la cual se encuentra pegada al lado de la casa. *'Biblioteca' (Mary´s Library), abierta de 10:00 am a 4:00 pm de Martes a Domingo (cierra Lunes) y manejada por la intelectual Mary, la biblioteca resguarda mucha infomación y tutoriales que te pueden servir de gran ayuda en tu aventura, de hecho parte de esta guía tiene información de esa biblioteca. *'Casa de Ellen' (Ellen´s house), aquí vive la linda ancianita Ellen junto con sus nietos, el pequeño Stu y Elli la enfermera. *'Casa de Thomas' (Mayor´s house), nuestro Alcalde vive aquí junto con su hijo Harris el policía del pueblo. *'Clínica Mineral '(Mineral Clinic), en esta clínica encontraras al Doctor y a la Enfermera Elli, aquí te traerán si te desmayas por exceso de trabajo, además podrás comprar: Nota: Para obtener las versiones XL hay que hacer algo especial, que aún no he descubierto y si te desmayas en Miércoles el Doctor si te recibirá. Para las verciones XL de los medicamentos tienes que ir al bosque y recolectar pastos azules y venderlos. en total 50 o más y en verano van a aparecer pastos verdes recolecta todos los días al igual con los pastos azules tienes que ser 50 o más cúando lo allás echo estarán disponibles las versiones XL en la clínica. *'Iglesia' (Church), bodas, funerales, confesiones y hasta el festival de otoño se llevan acabo en este lugar del cual se encarga el padre Carter, si lo deseas te confesará los Lunes y Miércoles entre la 1:00 pm y 4:00 pm cada confesión tendrá un efecto sobre algo, claro si nuestro Padre te perdona, si no lo hace no pasara nada: Supermercado *'Supermercado/Tienda de suministros '(Supermarket), el dueño es Jeff, y junto a su esposa Sasha y su hija Karen, se encargan de la tienda, lugar clave en tu aventura. Ellos viven en la parte de atrás. Abre de 9:00 am (8:00 am si te haces buen amigo de Jeff) hasta las 5:00 pm, cierra los Martes y Domingos y puedes comprar: En invierno no se puede cultivar por obvias razones, sin embargo si cultivaste el pasto en estaciones anteriores este no crecerá en invierno pero si en la siguiente primavera. Categoría:Juegos Categoría:Harvest Moon Wiki Categoría:Personajes de Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Categoría:Guías